I'm Glad I Met You
by PurpleRocks0628
Summary: Annabeth Chase moves to California and becomes one of the most popular girls in Goode High. What happens when she meets up with the hottest guy, Percy Jackson? Will they fall for each other, or the other way around? READ AND REVIEW! Percabeth :)
1. Chapter 1

_(Annabeth Chase moves to California and becomes one of the most popular girls in Goode High. What happens when she meets up with the hottest guy, Percy Jackson? Will they fall for each other, or the other way around? Percabeth)_

_Annabeth POV_

_I'm Glad I Met You_

I took a deep breath as I walked into the mansion doors. I was here to live with my father, whom I have never met before. I was certain that I would hate my father, my stepmother, and my two twin half brothers. For everything's sake, my father was divorced with my mother because he cheated on her with my current stepmother, ran off to California, and had two of their own sons.

I know Mom always said that I should forgive others, but I just can't bring myself to it. They're the reason why my mother secretly cries herself to sleep every night, not expecting me to know about it.

I walked in the doors and was immediately surprised to see Mathew, one of my half brothers, sleeping on the couch, and the other, Bobby, lying on the floor with his eyes glued to the TV screen. So this is my welcome to stay with them? A brother sleeping on the couch while the other wouldn't even come and greet me? Dad and Sue( stepmom ) weren't even here to at least say Hi! Anger boiled inside of me as I stood there with my dirty boots on the carpet.

I stood there, glaring, for about five minutes until Bobby noticed me.

"Oh, hi! Are you Annabeth? Your room is in the second floor, third door to the left" Bobby said without even offering to help me carry my stuff.

I scowled and heaved myself onto the stairs. I wouldn't even have wanted come here if Mom hadn't had a big enough place to raise a teenager in New York.

I sat in my room, admiring the place. As much as I hated the people here, I still loved everything else about it. The building had a beautiful shape to it, which just made me more interested. I had always wanted to be an architect since I was a kid.

My room had a huge bed, which was the color of light gray. I guess someone must've told Dad that it was my favorite color. There was a gray carpet on the floor, and almost everything in my room was gray. I had a tiny silver table beside my bed, and there was a silver lamp on it. I simply loved this room

My silver and white desktop had a computer on it, so I turned it on, and just assumed it was mine. Everything in my closet was the right size, though the clothes weren't really my style.

As I was looking through my stuff, someone opened the door without me noticing. When I turned around, I jumped to see my Dad and Sue standing there.

"Hey, honey. I'm sorry that we weren't there to welcome you when you came, but I had to go get some ink for my printer and I forgot when you would be coming." Dad said with an apologetic smile.

I didn't smile back. Apparently, ink for printers are so much more important to your own daughter's arrival.

Yet being the nice person I am, I shrugged and said "Oh, sure. Well, thanks, I guess. You know, for getting my new room and everything"

"We're so glad that you could come live with us! We were so excited, even Mathew and Bobby were too, they said they wanted to stay in the living room to welcome you!" Sue said with a somewhat forced smile.

I nodded slowly. Ya, so much for "Welcoming me", I feel so "Welcomed" when people, just ignore me and watch TV or just sleep.

"Well, Dinner's at 8, wear something nice."Dad and Sue just slowly backed out of the room when they saw that I wasn't really comfortable with talking to them, and I was back into the silence.

**Um...Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me how you think about...EVERYTHING! I promise you this will be a Percabeth story, but just not, at first. So please check this out, enjoy, and REVIEW!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Annabeth Chase moves to California and becomes one of the most popular girls in Goode High. What happens when she meets up with the hottest guy, Percy Jackson? Will they fall for each other, or the other way around? Percabeth)_

_Annabeth_ POV

_I'm Glad I Met You_

I changed into a nice light blue dress when it was 7:30, and was down the stairs at exactly 8:00. No one was there yet, and I didn't expect anyone either. So I walked around the lining room, studying how the walls were built to look fashionable, but still strong enough to hold the ceiling.

Sue surprised me by standing right behind me without me noticing her and I must've jumped when I saw her. She was wearing a pink and silver dress with extremely high heels. I have ABSOLUTELY no idea how she walks in those.

I just stared at her for a long time, suddenly noticing her age. She was so young that she could be my older sister! What is she doing with my Dad? Don't they notice their obvious age difference? This place is just weird.

As I stared at my impossibly young stepmother, everyone else walked downstairs with both of my half brothers arguing about how they were wearing the same shirt. I saw my stepmother roll my eyes and just caught myself before I was going to give her a small smile. That is NOT happening.

Dad got all of us in the car and we drove about ten minutes to this fancy place that was almost as big as the Chase Mansion. We walked in and Dad told me that this was the Grace's and we were here because Mr. Grace was Dad's boss and the two of them were pretty close.

Right after Dad told us all this, a beautiful woman who I assumed was Mrs. Grace walked out. She had soft brown hair that went to her shoulders and warm brown eyes. She wore a beautiful royal blue dress and if possible, her heels were even higher than Sue's.

"Hello, I'm Melissa Grace and please come in," said Mrs. Grace with a beautiful smile.

We walked into the dining room before I even had time to admire the beautiful living room. I was shocked to find the dining room even more beautiful than the living room or any other room I have been in before. The walls had a fashionable curve to it, and the ceiling had this swirly structure that looked both creative and strongly built. I wonder who the architect who designed this building was? I would TOTALLY change my idol from Daedalus to this other person.

As I was thinking all this, Dad had been talking to Mr. Grace, whose name was Zeus Grace. Apparently, Mr. Grace has a daughter named Thalia, and she' she same age as I am. They thought that we might become quick friends since we're going to the same school. I thought so too, surely she couldn't be that bad.

"Hey, Annabeth, I heard you just got here this morning? How do you like it here?" I heard Mrs. Grace ask.

"Awesome, and I really love your home, Mrs. Grace," I said with a sweet smile on my face.

Mrs. Grace laughed and said "Oh, call me Melissa. Mrs. Grace is much too formal!"

It was nice to hear people laugh again. I've been so stressed about meeting with the other side of my family I was so happy that not the whole world was like me.

"Oh, look! It's Thalia, do you wanna go meet her?" Mrs. Grace, I mean, Melissa asked me.

I looked around to see a girl with spiky black hair and heavy black eyeliner. She looked like she was forced into the silvery gown she was wearing. I walked over to her and stuck out my hand, saying "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Annabeth, and apparently, I'm going to the same school as you are."

She looked at me with her electric blue eyes and smiled, I really didn't think a girl that looks so scary could smile, but if guess I was wrong.

"Well, hello Annabeth, I'm Thalia, and I'm sure both of us could be awesome friends," Thalia replied, with a hint of another smile tugging at her lips.

I told her that I loved her gown, and she complained about the way her Mom forced her into the dress, threatening to take her phone for a month. I smiled and asked he about how school worked, and she told me all about it. She also said that she had a number of friends that sit with her at lunch, and she would be more that welcome for me to sit with them. Dad was right. We did become quick friends.

After the dinner, I gave Thalia my phone number and she gave me a quick hug before we left. I'm starting to really like Thalia, even though she might look pretty intimidating to people that didn't know her that well.

When we got home, I took a quick shower and immediately jumped on my bed. It was impossibly comfortable, I'm still not used to being in such a rich family. As I stayed there, lying on my bed, I thought of my mother, and show she had cried when she told me that I had to leave New York. I miss her so much, and the thought of her made me want to cry.

I took out my phone, and found out that Thalia had texted me

_Cant wait to c u 2morrw!_

I sighed and typed

Me 2, wait for me in the office, I have 2 go there first thing 2morrow.

I hit the "Send" button and rolled on my back, silently wishing that tomorrow would be much better.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I'm trying to make them longer each update! Thanks for all the reviews, I really needed the support! Tell me how you think about this chapter! And review, review, and REVIEW! I love criticism! **

**PurpleRocks0628**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Annabeth Chase moves to California and becomes one of the most popular girls in Goode High. What happens when she meets up with the hottest guy, Percy Jackson? Will they fall for each other, or the other way around? Percabeth)_

_Annabeth POV_

_I'm Glad I Met You_

I woke up pretty early the next morning and got dressed. I was pretty nervous about the first day of school, especially today, since this is a totally new place. I was wearing a light purple top with some blue jeans, nice and plain.

Mathew and Bobby were now fighting about if they should wear the same shoes or not. I ignored them and sat at the table, where three plates of French toasts were served. I quickly ate all my breakfast, and was out of the door before Sue even got downstairs.

I had gotten my license back in New York, and I got permission from Dad that I could use their cars. I climbed into one of the cars, not knowing which one it was, and sped my way to Goode High.

The parking lot was already almost full when I got there, and I recognized Thalia's light blue BMW so I knew that she was already at school, probably waiting for me in the office.

I saw a sign saying "office" that had an arrow pointing to a building that looked so old that it felt like it would topple over in an earthquake. As I walked in, someone came rushing down the hall, right in front of me. Before I could register what was happening, a heavy person came hurtling on right in top of me, with made me flying to the side of the hall. My shoulder hit the ground and my right cheek had a scrape on it. I felt a groan escape my body when a face appeared in front if me.

"Are you ok? Oh, I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to run into you! It was Travis! He was trying to get me to dump a bucket of ice water into Conner's head and I ran away! I seriously didn't mean to run into you!"

The face of the person who had run into me hovered over my face, and I faintly registered his words, I was staring into those sea-green eyes. Never have I seen eyes this green. His hair was jet black, and it seemed like he hadn't combed it ever since preschool. As I stared into those beautiful eyes, I suddenly felt embarrassed of myself. Here I was, ran into this random boy, yet still lying on the ground, staring into this stupid oaf's eyes! What the heck?

When I finally figured out what he was talking about, I slowly sat up, and tried my best to stand up. After several failures, the guy extended his arm towards me. I grudgingly took it, and hauled myself onto my feet.

"I'll get you to the nurse's office if you want!" The boy said after looking at my cheek.

I thought about it, as much as I don't want to be with this oaf any longer, I couldn't exactly move very far. I didn't know where the nurse's office was anyways. So I nodded my head slowly, and he put his arm my shoulder, as if we were best friends.

I shook his hand off, and tried not to even have any contact with this person. He made me mad, and made me want to crumble in the inside.

After a really long awkward silence, he looked around and said "Look, I'm really sorry I ran into you. Will you forgive me and just be friends? I really am sorry."

I really didn't want to talk to him, but I was raised to be polite so I said "Sure, my name is Annabeth Chase."

He smiled and said "Ya, that name really does fit you. I'm Percy Jackson."

I stopped walking. I turned around and stared at him "So you're related to Poseidon Jackson?" I asked in a cautious tone, waiting for him to see the connection.

He smiled and nodded like it wasn't a big deal and I just kept on staring at him. How could I have not seen the similarities between them? Both had messy black hair, those mischievous sea green eyes, and that funny little grin that just labeled themselves as trouble makers. I would bet my allowence that Percy was a swimmer, too.

I couldn't say anything, so I just squeezed an "Oh."

We didn't talk for the rest of the trip.

Once I got my face and shoulder bandaged up, I went to get my schedule. Thalia must've gotten tired of waiting, because she wasn't in the office or anywhere near my locker.

I didn't have time to go look for her, so I just ran to my first period class and sat down in the first empty seat I saw. I just sat there, trying to catch my breath when somone nudged my shoulder.

I winced, feeling the pain when the person had nudged my injury. I turned around to scowl at the person when a pair of beautiful blue eyes stared into my starling gray ones. I blushed. Annabeth Chase never blushed, but something about this handsome guy with beautiful blue eyes and sandy blond hair was making me act weirdly.

"Hi, my name is Luke Castellan and I'll be your partner for this quarter. You are Annabeth, right?"

I nodded my head and he smiled, telling me how my name suited me. It made me blush even more, and I was sure he noticed. We talked for a while, and I told him how I met Thalia yesterday. He told me that Thalia was one of his best friends, and I should sit with them during lunch. I was just so happy that I was able to sit with Luke and Thalia.

The sight of a teacher coming ended our conversation, but I couldn't help giving Luke glances and quick smiles all during class. Believe it or not, I was actually listening to Mr. Henry's lecture about how we have to remember all of the prepositions, but I am allowed to think about the hot guy sitting beside me, am I?

We walked out of the classroom together amend he waited patiently while I was opening my locker. When we finally found Thalia, she was happy that Luke and I had already met.

"Where were you this morning? I was waiting for you at the office, but you NEVER showed up!" Thalia asked after we had told her how we met in English.

"Oh, I am so sorry, but this stupid oaf ran into me when I was going to the office, and then he walked me to the nurse's office, and then I was almost late to class!"

"He...walked you to the office? Who was he?" Thalia said while Trying to stifle her giggles

"He said his name was Percy Jackson. Or something like that. You know Poseidon Jackson? He's his dad," I stared at the two of them, waiting for them to see the connection.

"Oh, Oh..." They said together.

"Well, at least you bumped into a cute guy, you know, at least you didn't bump into Luke here." Thalia said as she poked Luke in the stomach teasingly.

"I am cute! I bet Annabeth thinks I'm cuter than Percy!" Luke said with a laugh.

He was cuter than Percy, and nicer, and sweeter, or maybe I just developed a crush on him, but of course I wasn't gonna admit that to him.

"Course you are,"I said in a teasing tone.

We were all laughing when the bell rang, so Thalia and I went to history together. The second I walked in, I knew he was in this class with me. I just had this feeling that a pair of eyes was staring at me. I looked around, and there he was. Percy Jackson.

**Sorry for my ****VERY**** late update, but I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter. I'm trying this again for one more time, and if I don't get at least 6 reviews, I gives I just have to make a new story, since obviously, no one likes this one. So ya, review of you really like this story or if you have some criticism for me. Just please reviewy **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your wonderful replies, guys! I can't believe I actually wanted to stop writing this story! You are the best! I made a treat for you guys! Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

_(Annabeth Chase moves to California and becomes one of the most popular girls in Goode High. What happens when she_ _meets up with the hottest guy, Percy Jackson? Will they fall for each other, or the other way around? Percabeth)_

_Annabeth POV_

_I'm Glad I Met You_

I walked to where Thalia was sitting, and tried to ignore the way he was staring at me. It was as if he wanted to burn holes in the back of my head the way his fiery gaze stared at me. Is he mad at me? Of course he is, the way I treated him this morning was impossibly rude, but I have a reason to do that. How could he have not seen the connection? I did tell him that my name was Annabeth Chase, how could he have not seen? Maybe he forgot? Maybe his father didn't tell him? I don't know, but I know that I'm not suppose to think about him, so I turned my head to Thalia, trying to distract myself from him.

"So... Why in the world is my cousin staring at you like he wants to kill you?" Thalia ask while staring at Percy.

"Your cousin?" Thalia never mentioned anything about Percy being her cousin.

"Oh, yea. Percy's my cousin, I guess I forgot to mention that to you. So, why is he staring at you? Does Mr. Kelp head have a crush on you or something?"

I almost choked on her words "Are you kidding me? Do you REALLY think he likes me? If that's what's going on in your head, I WILL, and yes, I WILL throw up."

Thalia laughed and said "I was joking, you should've seen the expression on your face! I really should've taken a picture or something," she stopped for a moment as if thinking and added "I know you really don't like him because he ran into you in the hall and that history between your parents, but you don't want to make Percy Jackson your enemy. Girls would KILL you and of course, his father would too. And you really wouldn't want to go to school one day to find your locker trashed and with the word 'Loser' all over it"

"He did that? To who? How could he?" I asked. If he did that to someone here, than that would mean me going up to him and slapping him in the face. I don't care who he did that to, I don't want ANYONE. ANYONE to have to go through bullying like I did in junior high.

"Chill, he didn't do that, he wouldn't dare. But he really would if you made him mad enough. We had to talk him out of it when this girl cheated in him when they've dated for a year. I think Her name was Calypso or something, I never liked that girl, she was too girly for me."

"Of course she was." I said as I eyed her spiky black hair and black eyeliner.

Someone calling their hands broke our conversation. I looked up to see a man in a wheelchair.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mr. Brunner and I will be your history teacher this year, I hope we can all work together this year and that we can learn a lot from each other." He looked like a nice person, his brown hair was streaked with gray, and his face looked like there was a permanent smile on it. Maybe history wouldn't be that bad, even if I had to have it with Percy.

_Percy's POV_

What the heck? What is wrong with this girl? Who ignores Mr. Percy Jackson when he talks to you? Who does not blush when I compliment them? Obviously, this girl does. Seriously, WHY is she acting like this?

I thought back to how she stopped when I told her my name. Why would she? I know my dad' said famous guy, but why would she be so weird about it? She has a rich dad herself. So what is it I'm missing? I'm determined to ask Thalia later, but I doubt she would answer cause by the way they were whispering in History, they must've became best friends already. It's typical for Thalia to chose one of her friends over me, especially if that friend hates me to death.

"Percy? Can you answer my question?" I looked up to see Mr. Brunner and the rest of the class staring at me.

"Um... I didn't catch that." I mumbled quietly.

(PJLT spoiler alert!)

It was good that Mr. Brunner took it nicely, he just chuckled and said "You better listen next time, Perseus. My question was, what does this picture represent?"

I looked at the carving, and flushed in relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..."

"Well..." I racked my brains trying to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. I mentally cursed myself under my breath.

"Titan," I corrected, "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Ewwwww" said Thalia from behind me.

"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."

"Good, Mr. Jackson. Now, class, let's talk about how Hercules stole the golden apple." I sighed, glad that I got the question right and went back to my thoughts which made absolutely no sense at all.

The bell rand when Mr. Brunner finished the story, and I suddenly had this crazy image of me grabbing Annabeth's shoulder and making her answer my questions and talk to me. Before I could stop myself, I was already pacing towards her and yanked her shoulder. I heard her wince and I remembered how I pushed her shoulder into the wall when I ran into her. For some reason, that made me angrier and I wasn't sure if I was angry at her or myself.

"Annabeth, what is your problem with talking to me?" I asked with a hint of fury in my voice.

She looked like I poked her in the eye as she scowled and said "What is YOUR problem? Why does everyone have to bow down to you and worship the places you walk?"

"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me"

"Look, we're just not suppose to get along, or be friends, or talk, or anything like that. Our parents are rivals."

"So?"

"Haven't anyone told you the story? Your dad and my mom fell in love when they were in high school, or at least that's what my mom thought. She loved your dad even when he was a player, she forgave him when he "ACCIDENTALLY " asked another girl to prom, and she couldn't take it anymore when she saw them makeout right in front of the whole school of when they were voted prom queen and king. I'd say she was too soft-hearted for her own good. She got back at him when she caught him cheating four times in a row and almost got him expelled. Your dad got back at my mom when he started spreading rumors about my mom cheating on my dad when they were dating. Do you know how long that took to get my parents back together? I can say a thousand more things about how our parents hate each other, including the Medusa story about your dad's girlfriend. Do you wanna hear it? Your dad was practically ripping off my mom's assistance, Medusa's, clothes when she just had a divorce with my dad, and-"

"Look, Annabeth, I know these stories." I said.

"You do?" She looked like she was about to burst because of her anger.

"Yes I do," I said calmly. "But I have to admit that my parents didn't describe it that way. They said your mother was a jealous creep who had a huge crush on my dad. They said your mother didn't really live your dad. I'm sorry that they said it this way, I'm sorry about how our parents treated each other, but my question still remains. Why do YOU hate me? Why can't WE be friends? What happened to our parents is between them, it has nothing to do with us?"

She stared at me for a moment, and her expression turned from disgust to thoughtful.

"What do you mean by it has nothing to do with us? And why are you so eager to be my friend?"

"Answer my question first. Why do your hate me?" I was really eager to be her friend, I have no idea why. I have never been so eager to be anyone's friends, let alone this girl who I just met.

She took a deep breath, and said "I don't hate you. I make myself hate you. I make myself hate you everytime I look at you. I make myself feel what my mother felt when she was hurt."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I don't," she looked like she just stuck her head in a lion's mouth instead of only saying two words. "Now it's your turn to answer my questions."

"These stories have nothing to do with us. It's about our parents. If your mother really hated your boyfriend, would you?"

"Maybe, probably." She said, as if unable to admit that she was wrong.

"Why are you so stubborn? Can't we work together a little?" I pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

Annabeth had to think about it. "I guess," she said slowly "My mother invented the Carriage, and your dad breeded the certain kind of horses to pull them. They had to work together to make it work."

"Than we can cooperate, too. Right?"

"I suppose." Than she smiled. A real smile, not a phony one just to make me go away, she was really happy that she didn't have to do everything her mom wanted all the time. I couldn't help notice that beautiful, honey colored hair, it looks so beautiful when it's falling onto her shoulder, with natural curls that could only be owned by a celebrity. And those startling gray eyes, they looked like pools of-

No, we don't want you staring into girl's eyes. You just met her. Don't freak her out. Besides, you don't want another girlfriend after Calypso, do you?

"Well, I guess I have to go now, I don't want to be late to class on my first day of school." She said, suddenly breaking our silence.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for yanking your shoulder just to get your attention. I should've called your name or something."

"It's fine." And she was gone.

**So, what do you think? Percy and Annabeth have finally made a truce! Just like how they did in the book! Do you think their parents have gotten over all of their history yet? What do you think will happen? What do you hope will happen? What do you want to tell me? REVIEW, and you shall get a new chapter! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_(Annabeth Chase moves to California and becomes one of the most popular girls in Goode High. What happens when she meets up with the hottest guy, Percy Jackson? Will they fall for each other, or the other way around? Percabeth)_

_Chapter 5_

_Annabeth POV_

_I'm Glad I Met You_

I'm glad we made a truce. I really am. I'm glad that for once, I can do something I want, not one to please my mother or to get a better grade. I actually want to be friends with Percy, and I'm glad that I realized that. When I walked out of that classroom, my heart was fluttering, when I met Thalia in the hallways, the smile was already painted in my face as if it were never to come off.

"So, what's got you smiling like that?" Asked Thalia the second she saw me.

"Oh no, nothing, just made a little truce with someone."

"And WHY in the world are you so happy just because you made a truce with someone? I didn't think if you as someone who would like three guys at once."

"What?"

"Luke, Percy, and the kid you're talking about now."

"Number one, I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOHR STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN COUSIN," I took a breath and said. "Number two, this 'new kid' I'm talking about is Percy, and I'm just glad that I can make my own decisions. Number three, how did you know that I had a crush on Luke?"

"The way you look at him."

"Oh." I said as I blushed furiously. My face must look as red as a tomato now. I looked around to distract myself, but that only made the matters worse, I saw Luke coming down the hall with those beautiful blue eyes trained on me. Oh my gosh, he must be asking himself why Annabeth Chase was as red as a tomato.

"Hey, Luke." I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"Hey, how was history?" He asked as I tried not to stare into those eyes,

"I liked Mr. Brunner."

"You did, huh? He was a lot like a father to me when I just came to this school."

"Wow, I never knew that I could actually like a teacher," Thalia said with a sigh. "Most of my teachers last were so boring a seriously fell asleep during class, Multiple times"

I smiled and said "Sounds like you."

Thalia looked at me with utter shock. "I don't do that! Annabeth Chase, TAKE THAT BACK!"

"I refuse."

"Well, than you need to be taught a lesson - never mess with Thalia Grace."

"Oh ya?"

"You bet." Thalia had me a huge smirk on her face, and I couldn't help wondering what she had in her mind.

Luke laughed and said "Annabeth, I'm just warning you that when Thalia says something like that, you want to shut up and make her forgive you."

"Nope. I'm a stubborn person, and I won't back down."

Luke laughed and said "Don't come crying to me when Thalia gets her revenge."

I blushed.

_Percy's POV_

_I'm Glad I Met You_

She left. Already, I was starting to miss her. Why was I feeling like this?

I shook my head. It must be that she was such a secretive person that I can't help but to be curious. I walked down the hallway, immediately greeted by my friends.

"Hey, Perce, where were you?" Nico asked when I walked out. "We waited forever and we only saw some girl

walk out. Did you get in trouble again?"

"Nah, my mom would take away my keys again if I did on the first day of school."

Katie Gardner laughed and said "Well, that wouldn't be a surprise, she got SO mad when we all got in detention for trying to make a fireworks show on New Years Eve in the football field!"

We all laughed, remembering the fond memories from so long ago.

"Oh, and remember when you threw an eraser at Mr. Henry? He went crazy and gave you detention for how long again? A month?" As Katie said that, a flash of blond came on to my eyes, and I blinked. Sure enough, there was Annabeth, talking with Thalia and Luke, with her face as red as a tomato. Wait. Red as a tomato?

I was curious, and my feet had already brought be to her without even thinking.

"Hey Annabeth." She whirled over, and saw me.

"Hi." She said in a shy way, as if she was recalling our talk in the classroom.

"This is my friend Nico and Katie. The twins with brown hair and upturned noses over there are Travis and Connor Stoll."

"Hey guy, I'm Annabeth." She said in an impossibly shy way. Where did that feisty and smart girl in the classroom go?

"Hey, I'm Katie and I love your hair." Katie said, trying to be nice as she usually did. "Nico is kind of an emo dude so he wears black all the time."

Nico elbowed her and said "I am not an emo dude, I'm HAWT"

Annabeth giggled, and said "Hey, Katie. Do I have any classes with you?"

"Do you take architecture?"

"Yes."

"Than we probably do." Katie said with a bright smile.

"You could sit with us at lunch if you want." Nico said hurriedly, and as if seeing Annabeth looking back at Thalia and Luke, he said "It's alright, Thalia and Luke sit with us."

"In that case, of course I would. Thanks." I could immediately see the attraction Nico had towards Annabeth, I'll probably tease him about it later, when he isn't so wrapped up about her.

**Sorry everyone about the SUPER LONG WAIT. My schedule is CRAZY but I'll find time to write. So anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Post it in the Reviews! Gtg!**


End file.
